


The last Arctic Wolf

by KaikoKeiko



Category: MYSELF - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Drama, Gay, M/M, Omega X Alpha, Strong Content, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, wolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikoKeiko/pseuds/KaikoKeiko
Summary: Everyone has a wolf. There are two types of wolfs. Regular or special. Regular your just a gray wolf. Special is when your wolf is connected to something. Like the ocean. Then you are an ocean wolf and therefor have some powers.Liam however is an Arctic Wolf and the last of his kind. Liam is an omega but is stronger and have more powers than any Alpha alive. Ever since his family was killed by a pack he doesn’t trust anyone. Liam grew up in the northern part of Sweden. Since Arctic wolf can only be born in the north.Damon is the next Alpha of the White shadows pack. He is a shadow wolf and since everyone thinks the Arctic wolfs are extinct shadow wolfs are ranked the most powerful. Damon is also very close minded. He has this picture of his omega taking care of the house and staying home.But then Liam came into his life like a tornado and can he change Damon’s mind?
Relationships: Liam Anderson/ Damon Knight





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I stink at summary’s but anyways this story is going to be written in different perspectives. But the main perspective I’m gonna write in is Liams.

**Liam**

_”Run!”_

”Get out of here!”

_I looked back to what once was my home. Why did I ran? Maybe I could’ve done something? Why am I a coward?  
_

_I could smell the bitter smell of blood trough the air and see the flames of my burning house. But I still ran. Trough the woods trough the thick snow. It was her last words and I would do anything to make sure they weren’t for nothing.  
  
_

_I looked back one time but that was one time to many. Because as soon as I looked back I looked straight in those red eyes. Those eyes that killed my family.  
_

“Nooooooooo!”

____________________  
  


”Noooooooo!”

I woke up to myself screaming. The sweat was dripping of my forehead and my clothes were soaked. I lookd around in panic but nothing were there. I started to collect my breath and slowly breath in and out. I hated these nightmares. I’ve had them ever since that night.   
  


Even when I was held captive by those psychos who killed my family. Those eyes.. I see them everywhere I look. I can’t forget them no matter how much I want to. By platinum blond curls were now in my eyes and I slowly placed them back up. It has been a year since I escaped that hellhole. I couldn’t stay in Sweden after so I stole money and bought a one way ticket to America. I used the rest of the money that I stole to by me a small apartment. I’m only seventeen so I got in rolled in a school about half an hour from here. I could also tell that this was a pack territory. So I hid my scent. If I were to find my mate now it will only cause more trouble.

You can find your mate when your sixteen years old. I haven’t found mine yet but that’s pretty hard when you’re locked in a cell. But since I’m omega there are high chances that my mate is going to be an Alpha. But it’s hard to find an alpha that’s not in the whole “omegas are for cleaning and cooking only” picture. But on thing I know for sure is that I’m not going to spend my time walking three steps behind someone for the rest of my life. That’s for sure.

I look at my phone and see that it’s already 5 am. School starts at 7 am. That sucks. In Sweden I didn’t start school until 08:10 am. I dragged myself of the bed and started to undress. I looked in the mirror when I took my shirt of. I actually had some abs. That is very unusual for an omega. But they came from years of training. When I was locked up there wasn’t much I could do. But I haven’t gone to school for about 5 years. My English wasn’t so good at 12. So this was not going to be fun.

I slowly traced all my scars with my thumb. Torture was another thing those psychos liked and I was usually the toy they used. If it was one thing I gained from that is that I no longer feel pain. You can literally cut of my right arm and I won’t feel a thing. I stripped and made my way to the bathroom. I stepped in the shower and let the water surround me. I always showered in cold water. I loved the cold. But the summer was hell. It was hot everywhere. But I don’t get to hot since my body temperature is so cold. But it’s a hell to get used to the warmth. I have pale skin and Crystal blue eyes. My eyes can be white too but that’s only when I loose control of my powers. But that’s only happened once. When I escaped the psychos.   
  


I always wear sunglasses to hide my eyes. It’s weird but I kinda like the style.   
  


When I was done I brushed my teeth and got dressed. As usual I got dressed in my black hoodie and black jeans. I brushed my curls up again. They always fall in my eyes. I pulled my hoodie over my head as usual and put the sunglasses on. My first day at a new school and I look like a weirdo. I grabbed my bag and before I walked out of the apartment I hid my scent.   
  


Hiding your scent is very hard, even for Alphas. My mom thought how to do it before she... Well died...

I locked my door and walked down the stairs to the entrance. I walked past my creepy neighbor who always sits outside and watches me when I pass. Today it was pretty hot. But it was the first day of the school year. So it’s still “good” weather. I’ve always preferred the rain and snow. When I got to my bus stop the bus was already there so I walked on and sat at the back. I could feel everyone staring at me. Especially one girl. I looked up and I looked at her. Black hair and black eyes. Shadow wolf.. therefore Alpha blood. I looked down again. You know that feeling when something’s just wrong or somethings about to happen. That’s exactly how I felt. This is not going to be a good day.   
  


As soon as the bus stopped I got out. I couldn’t be there anymore. It felt crowded and that bad feeling didn’t disappear. The school didn’t look so bad. But different from Sweden. I guess we didn’t have so many people in one school.   
  


I walked trough the entrance and like in the bus the chattering stopped and the looks burned in my neck. When I arrived at the principals office I got my books and my schedule. Apparently I have history first. Great.. I don’t know anything about American history. Unless they want to talk about Vikings I’m so gonna fail this class. I told the principal that I’m from Sweden and he told me to say that to my teacher. Mr. Harrison??

In Sweden we just call our teachers by their names so a new thing to get used to. Great...

I got my locker number and combination. I got to my locker and put my bag and other books in. Then I walked to my class. The meeting with the principal had already made me ten minutes late.   
  


I swear I stood outside that door for five minutes to build up the courage to open it. But as soon as I did I regretted my decision. The most amazing smell came towards me. It smelled like a camp fire and roasted marshmallows.

My mate. MY FUCKING MATE...

The one thing I didn’t want to happen.. But I had to keep my cool.   
  


“Mate!”   
  


I heard Cory, my wolf growl in my head. But since I hid my scent my mate didn’t know. The teacher was looking at me and I simply gave her the note that the principal gave me. She nodded and pointed me to my seat. I looked over the class and saw my mate. Black hear and black eyes. Alpha and shadow wolf.   
  


I walked down and sat on the chair. Trying not to breath to much.   
  


“So would you are our new student”, Mr Harrison said. “Hope you don’t mind answering a few questions”.

”I don’t mind”, I answer. I really don’t want to but it will seem suspicious if I say no.

”So before the students can ask you something I have a question for you”, Mr Harrison continues. “How much do you know about American history?”.

”Nothing”, I answer.

”Nothing?”, He says suprised.”Surely you must know something?.”

”I don’t”, I said. “I’m from Sweden so I don’t know anything about American history.”

”Oh”, He says. “Well in that case I will have someone tutoring you”.”But does anyone have any questions for our new student?”.

Some students raise their hands.

”Yes Audrey, Mr Harrison says.

I look at Audrey. Light brown hair but gray eyes. Either regular or earth wolf.

”What is your name?”, She asks.

”Liam”, I answered.   
  


After a few questions the lesson continues. For a second I forgot about the smell. But as I listen to the teacher it comes back to me. Like waves it drowns me. Guess if I was glad once the bell rang. I grabbed my things an practically ran out of there.

As I stand at my locker I feel a hand on my shoulder. I was ready to turn around and punch the person. But the smallest and sweetest voice stopped me.

”Hi”, the voice said.   
  


I turned around and there that black haired girl and Audrey stood. 

”Hey”, I said.

”I’m sorry if I scared you but we wanted to get to know you”, The black haired girl continued.   
  


“It’s okay”, I answered.   
  
“So we have a free period now, want to get coffee”?, She asks. “ My name is Jane and this is Audrey. She gestures to the girl next to her.   
  


“Sure”, I said and decides not to ask what a free period is. The school system is different from what I was used to. I follow Jane and Audrey as they walked out of the entrance.   
  


“I hope you don’t mind if my brother joins us”, Jane said.”He is the only one who can drive”.

”it’s okay, I simply said not prepared to what happened next.

A car pulled up in front of us and in the drivers seat sat my mate.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m gonna write from Damon’s perspective this time

**Damon**

Driving my sister, her annoying friend Audrey and the new kid Liam to the coffee shop wasn’t how I thought I was going to spend my free period. Liam sat next to me and the girls in the back. I don’t really trust Liam. First of all he dressed weird and I can’t smell him. I can always smell a wolf but I can’t with him so I guess he is hiding his scent. That must mean he’s an alpha. But he is in my territory and not in his own. If you are an alpha leaving your territory and live in someone else’s is like to betray your family. So either he’s an alpha or he has a strong wolf.

When we arrived at the coffee shop the girls went ahead and ordered for us. When they asked what Liam wanted he just wanted water with ice. Who goes to a coffee shop to order water? 

While we were waiting for our orders my sister began with her little small talk. Asking a few questions to Liam. 

“So why did you move from Sweden”,? She asked him.

“Personal reasons”, He said looking down on his hands.

“Oh okay”, My sister said and looked a bit embarrassed. She looked at me with the look that I was supposed to say something. I couldn’t think of anything but luckily Audrey started the conversation again.

“So are you exited for our new semester school trip”?, She asked. “ I heard that we’re going to another country this year”.

“Wait seriously”, Jane said.” Finally something fun and not a hiking trip”.

“Do you know where we’re going”?, I asked her. 

“No”, she said. “We are going to vote where we want to go”.

“ Sounds fun”, Jane said.” Right Liam?”.

“Yeah”, He answered. 

The way he answered didn’t sound too exited. I guess being new isn’t so fun. I could also hear the accent he had. Some words he took a while to pronounce like he needed to think before speaking. I couldn’t help but to find that a little cute because he always wrinkled his nose when he thought about it. 

After a while we decided to head back to school. I was already tired because I trained until 1:am yesterday. My dad thought it was necessary to be able to turn into a shadow. It’s one of the powers I get because I’m a shadow wolf. So I didn’t go to bed until I got it. I dropped the others off and got to my own class.

Nothing special happened during the day. Just regular classes and boring teachers.

The entire week was slow and boring. Until it was my last class in the afternoon and now we were going to decide we’re we where going on our school trip. Since last year we had a big bake sale and hosted a party to be able to pay for this. Plus that my family donated a ridiculous amount of money to the school. 

Our class president Delilah stood in front of the classroom with the envelope of our destination.

“So”, she started.”I’ve read all of your suggestions and surprisingly there were many people who suggested the same country and that is our destination”. “So our destination is....

“SWEDEN!”

“We also have seen how homesick Liam have been so we thought it would be fun to go there”.

Everyone cheered and did high fives. I turned around to look at Liam but he was gone. I guess it was too much of a shock for him. 

After school ended I decided to go for a run. I drove to the nearest forest and stripped. Then I could feel my bones cracking and my claws appearing. Seconds later I stood there in my black wolf. I felt the wind trough my fur and started running. It felt so great and how it made me feel free was a feeling I loved. I stopped to look around when the most amazing smell hit me. It smelt like a fresh snow flower and the air felt cold. But as I keep taking in deep breaths I hear Zayn (My wolf) growl in my head.

“Mate!”

I quickly follow the smell and I felt the smell getting closer until I suddenly saw the most beautiful white wolf standing on a cliff. The wind made the fur move and the wolf had those crystal alley white blue eyes. When the wolf looked at me I got chills down my spine. How beautiful... As I got closer the wolf started to back towards the cliff. I wanted to go further but suddenly my beautiful white wolf disappeared. My mate just vanished. I felt sadness trough my heart. I stood there for a while breathing in until the scent disappeared. I sprinted home and walked towards the training room. I punched the punching bag for what felt like hours. I was super frustrated that I couldn’t see my mate again. 

I punched until my mother came in and told me dinner was ready. When we sat down at the table I could feel my dad staring at me.

“You look angry”, He said.

“I’m not angry, I answered. “Just frustrated”. 

“Why?”, my sister asked.

“Well”, I started. “I met my mate today”.

I told them about the meeting and how my mate disappeared. When I was done my mom and my dad just stared at me. 

“Did you say white fur and crystal blue eyes?” My dad asked.

“Yes”, I asked confused. “Is there a problem?”.

“No, no honey”, my mom said.” It’s just that if what your saying is correct then.. Your mate is an Arctic wolf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short and I really tried to write it good but It’s like 1:30 am so I’m really tired.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really tried to write a long chapter and I hope it was good.


End file.
